


Reboot

by MonochromeMog



Series: Vocaloid Songs Inspired Fanfics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, Non Hunters AU, Vocaloid Song Fic, i'm not good at angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death could not separate them... Maybe for only a couple of years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reboot

Reboot

Warning: Character death, 

Summary: They'd promised they would be friends forever. They promised that they'd always be there for each other... But fate can be cruel sometimes... 

 

Dean and Sam Winchester have been friends with Castiel Novak for four years. Castiel and Dean had been in the same class, while Sam was a couple of years younger than them. Castiel and Dean were 14 years old now, Sam was 10. They didn't mind the big age gap, age didn't really matter to them anyways. 

One day, Sam asked Castiel and Dean to meet him up on the hill at the back of school. He didn't tell them why, he just grinned like the adorable child he is and said it was a secret. Castiel and Dean shared a glance, but just shrugged. They spent the rest of the school day in anticipation. Castiel could still focus on his work though, Dean on the other hand... Let's say he nearly got detention for not paying attention to the teacher's lecture about the Battle of the Somme. Castiel and Dean made their way to the hill straight after school as they had promised; Sam was already there. His hands were behind his back and he was rocking back and forth on his feet. A smile was on his lips. 

"Hey, Sammy," Dean greeted with a small grin. "What's up?" He questions, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Hello, Sam." Castiel was more formal with his greeting. Castiel was always formal, maybe because he came from a rich family. It's not like Dean and Sam minded, they liked his politeness, even if it was unusual for a boy his age. "Hi, Dean. Hi, Cas." Sam spoke, excitement laced between his words. He held his hands out and in them, were star necklaces. He grinned up at the two boys in front of him as they tried to figure out what was happening. "I read online that if you buy your friends a necklace of some sort with a theme that resembles all three of you, you'll be connected forever." Sam explained, giving Castiel and Dean a necklace each, keeping one for himself. Dean glanced at Castiel and chuckled; Sam could be so naïve at times. Castiel smiled at Sam, putting his necklace on his bag, making sure it was wrapped around it securely. Dean put it around his neck, picking the necklace up in his palm and examining it. It wasn't fancy — Dean wasn't really expecting it to be fancy anyways since Sam can't afford it — it was actually made of plastic and gold glitter outlined the shape, glistening against the sunset. The main colour was yellow, representing all the stars in the sky. "This is cool, Sammy. Thanks." Dean hugged his brother, patting his back. "Cas! You too!" Sam laughed, pulling Castiel into their hug. Castiel chuckled, wrapping his arms around he two brothers. "Thank you, Sam." 

It was days like these that you wished you could replay over and over and over again. You wished you could video tape it, but all the emotions won't be there anymore. The three boys wished that, but, they also wished that they will be friends for ever. 

Of course, reality is a bitch. 

It was a couple of months after the events that took place on the hill. The three friends were walking down the street, all under the umbrella that Castiel had. "You two really should remember to bring an umbrella..." Castiel sighed lightly, he didn't really mind, but he wasn't going to be there all the time. "Dean said there wouldn't be any rain today." Sam objected, pointing a accusing finger at Dean. "What? There was no news reports." Dean shrugged, an embarrassed grin crawling to his face. Castiel and Sam laughed, causing a blush to spread across Dean's cheeks. Light suddenly engulfed them and the dark haired boy put the umbrella down, seeing the sun peek out from under the clouds and start to set. The rain stopped slowly, they got a little bit wet, but they didn't really care. They were together, so it really didn't matter. 

"Can we go get ice cream? Please?" 

Sam put on his signature puppy dog face; Brown eyes shining and lips pouting, hunched over like a little granny who couldn't walk anymore. Dean and Castiel found it so hard to resist those puppy eyes, and in the end, failed miserably. "Okay..." Dean let out a puff of amusement as Sam's face lit up. "Yay!" He cheered, grabbing Castiel's hand and pulling him towards the shop. "Come on, Cas!" 

The three now had ice cream in their hands. Sam was behind the two other boys, licking his vanilla ice cream and closing his eyes in content as the flavour spread over his tongue. Though, maybe he shouldn't have eaten it so fast, he has a splitting headache now... 

"Shit!" Dean cursed loudly, making Sam look up at him with a quizzical look. "What the hell, Cas?" He shouts, turning his glare towards Castiel. Sam's eyes drifted to the pavement beside Dean. Ice cream was splattered across the pavement. "Dean-." Sam was cut off as Dean shoved Castiel, making him also drop his ice cream. 

"Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." 

"Like hell!" 

"Can you please not curse? Especially in front of your younger brother?" 

"He doesn't mind!" 

The fight continued. Sam stood nervously in between, uncertain about what to do. They've never gotten in a fight before... 

Dean shoved Castiel again. The necklace that was securely wrapped around Castiel's bag ripped off, bouncing on the pavement until the star was in the middle of a desolate road. Sam ran out almost immediately to get it, he bent down in on knee and picked it up, making sure it wasn't broken. 

"SAMMY!" 

"SAM!" 

Sam turned to look at the other two boys, he smiled seeing they weren't fighting anymore. 

"I'm glad you two aren't fight-." 

Pain suddenly bloomed in his side and he was knocked off of his feet. His head hit the concrete and his vision faded and be was enveloped in darkness.

And he never woke again. 

Dean and Castiel stood together, both looking at the picture of Sam solemnly. Dean had tears running down his cheeks, he was sniffling and sobbing nonstop. "Sammy..." Sam died two days ago in the hospital. The doctors couldn't save him. Dean's heart broke; Sam was the most important person to him. Their parents worked a lot, so they're not home that often and Dean had to look after Sam. Castiel helped too, he even suggested that his big brother, Gabriel, could help. 

His death traumatised Dean, and he wasn't thinking straight when he pushed Castiel away. "Dean-." 

"Shut up!" Dean screamed at him, rubbing his teary eyes. "It's my fault he's dead! If I didn't shove you...! Your necklace wouldn't have fallen off!" Castiel reached for him again, but Dean stepped back. "It's my fault..." Dean walked out of the room, muttering to himself. 

Castiel frowned deeply and looked back at the picture of Sam. "Sam... I'm so sorry." Castiel felt his eyes well up with tears. He also felt guilty for the boy's death, but saying sorry wasn't going to reverse time. 

"Cas...?" 

Castiel looked around the room, confused when he saw no one. Someone definitely called his name, right? He wasn't just imagining it? 

Why couldn't Castiel hear him? Why is Sam still here? He's dead... Shouldn't he be up in Heaven? Why is he roaming the Earth? Why does Dean blame himself? Why is Castiel apologising? None of this was their fault... So why? 

Sam can't understand. 

He's the one who ran out onto the road, he's the one who brought that on himself... 

"Why, Cas...?" 

Castiel couldn't seem to hear him. 

"CAS!" 

No response. 

 

A week after the accident, after school, Castiel was ready to go home. His umbrella was up to protect him from the cold rain. Dean exited the school after him, he looked at Castiel for a moment. Dean didn't have an umbrella. 

"Dean—" 

The other boy caught him off by running away. His head bowed to shield himself against the rain, he was drenched in seconds though. Castiel stared sadly after him, but the walked off in the opposite direction. 

Sam stood at the school gates, tears welling up in his eyes as his two best friends walked away in opposite directions. Why weren't they talking? Why are they avoiding each other? 

"Dean... Cas... Why aren't you talking...? Why aren't you friends anymore...? We promised..." 

Sam cried softly, finally deciding to follow Castiel in order to get some answers. 

 

How long has he been following Castiel...?

How long has it been since he checked up on Dean...?

How long has it been since he died...?

How long has he been dead for? 

How broken is he now? 

How lonely is he now? 

How numb is he now?

Sam can't even feel the cat's presence. He's only focused on Castiel and where he is. Sam hasn't grown up, he's still 10, while Dean and Castiel have aged and are now in high school. Sam can't believe that he's followed Castiel for that long. 

"An astronomy club? Hm... Seems interesting enough.." Castiel hummed, hand to his chin. "I'll check it out after school." 

"Hey! Cas!" 

Castiel looked over and saw his friends. He smiled and walked over, talking and joking with some of them. 

'New friends... He's forgotten about Dean and me... Hasn't he...?' 

Sam thought, he couldn't speak anymore. He couldn't find the will to speak. He couldn't cry, all he could do was watch and follow. He was like a broken doll. He even felt like one. 

Sam got up and followed Castiel around like a lost puppy. Though, Sam doubts he looks like a puppy anymore. He probably looked like some drunk... 

'Good thing no one can see me...' 

Sam followed Castiel a around during the school day. He usually sat in the back of the classroom, head on his knees and curled up in a ball. When the bell rang, Castiel got up, Sam immediately went to him; he didn't want to get left behind. 

Castiel walked the corridors, but then stopped and looked out the window. "A couple of years ago this day... Sam died." He whispered to himself, tears building in his eyes. "Wow... I can't believe it's been that long... I miss you, Sam, a lot... I bet you Dean does too. You were everything to him." 

Sam tried to smile, but couldn't. He tried to cry, but he couldn't. 

Castiel walked to a plain white door and opened it. "Hello, is this the astronomy clu..." He trailed off, his eyes landing on the teenager holding a box.

"Cas?"

"Dean?" 

Castiel immediately ran away. Sam barely managed to dodge him. Dean ran after him and grabbed his wrist. 

"Cas... I haven't seen you in ages and the first thing you do is run?" Dean tried to smile, but it was wobbly. Castiel stared at him in shock, but smiled also. "I didn't think you would like to see me..." Castiel responded, head bowed. 

"Of course I wanted to see you Cas! I'm sorry about back then... But I was just... Upset. I was traumatised." 

"I know... I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed support." 

"We should have stuck together... Like we promised Sammy..." 

"Yeah... I'm sorry, Dean." 

"I'm sorry too, Cas." 

Sam stood between them, tears running down his cheeks. His eyes were wide as saucers, he sniffed, unable to control his sobs. 

Dean and Castiel fell to the ground in each other's embrace. It was a heart warming scene and Sam felt brighter... He felt better. 

 

"Five years, huh?" 

"Yeah, Sam's been watching over us for that long." 

"Sammy always was like that. Probably wanted to make sure we didn't break our promise..." 

"Yeah... Do you still have the presents he gave us?" 

"Yeah." Castiel held up his necklace around his neck to show Dean.

"I have mine too." 

"You think Sam has his?" 

"Probably sleeps with it... If angels sleep." 

Dean and Castiel chuckled at that. 

"You two... Thank you so much for keeping your promises and helping me move on... You two are the best." 

Castiel and Dean turned at the voice, but they saw no one, only some dust.

 

"You heard that, right Cas?" 

"Yeah. Dean? I think it was Sam..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. It's actually my first Supernatural fanfic so I'm not sure if this turned out okay. 
> 
> Supernatural doesn't belong to me and neither does its characters. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
